


[vid] Alone

by unadrift



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure, Download Available, Episode: s02e09 Aurora, Gen, Retelling, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadrift/pseuds/unadrift
Summary: Aurora retold.
Kudos: 1





	[vid] Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is exclusively "Aurora", basically a retelling of the episode. The episode was just just so... pretty. And I was getting used to some new software, and this was the project I started out with. (Back in the day. Kind of a long time ago, really.)

Song: "Alone" by Kane

avi | 76 MB | 5:15 min  
Download [here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/27rzecqt2h1f4pz/sga_alone.avi?dl=0) | Watch [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/27rzecqt2h1f4pz/sga_alone.avi?dl=0)


End file.
